The Vigilantes Cinematic Universe
The Vigilantes Cinematic Universe to ogólnikowy zbiór wszystkich filmów dotyczących uniwersum The Vigilantes. Sezon Pierwszy *'Admiral Comos'- pierwszy superbohater uniwersum The Vigilantes. Noah Storm to chłopak wywodzący się z biedniejszej rodziny, który po ukończeniu studiów zgłosił się jako ochotnik do wojskowego projektu stworzenia człowieka zdolnego do przetrwania w próżni. Mężczyzna zostaje napromieniowany energią Supernovy dzięki czemu zyskuje supermoce, a jego jedyną słabością staje się grawitacja. Niestety naukowcy zostają wymordowani przez organizację zwaną jako Phantom, a Noah zmuszony jest do ucieczki. Kradnie on kombinezon super astronauty i od tej pory jako Admiral Cosmos broni ludzkość przed najazdami z kosmosu. Jest uznawany za największego i najpotężniejszego superbohatera Ziemi. *'Dragon Rider'- najbardziej ikoniczna i ludzka postać uniwersum The Vigilantes wzbudzająca sympatie widzów na całym świecie. Adrian Dragneel to zwyczajny dzieciak, wychowywany przez mamę, mający swoje zainteresowanie i marzenie zostania kiedyś takim superbohaterem jak jego idol Admiral Cosmos. To marzenie wydaje się jednak nie możliwe do spełnienia gdyż cierpi na astmę i z tego powodu nie może on walczyć, do czasu gdy poznaje on Sakuyę Watson, która postanawia wytrenować go i obdarzyć ognistą mocą Flames of Hope by mógł on stać się Dragon Riderem i bronić tych których kocha przed Reverse Riderem oraz Jabberwockiem. *'Iron Knight'- rywal i najlepszy przyjaciel Dragon Ridera. Luke Blaze to młody chłopak cierpiący na amnezję, który potrafi transformować się w Iron Knighta potężnego robota-rycerza. *'Amethyst'- to ucieleśnienie Thora, Aquamana i Wonder Woman w Vigilantes Cinematic Universe. Amethyst to księżniczka wysoce zaawansowanej planty Xerxes, która została wybrana przez Stellę- miecz o prawdopodobnie niezliczonej ilości form nadających użytkownikowi nadnaturalnych zdolności. Jako Xerxeńczanka, Amethyst dodatkowo jest wyjątkowo silna, potrafi się regenerować i latać. Niestety Xerxes zostaje najechane a ona jest zmuszona do opuszczenia rodzinnej planety i osiedleniu się na Ziemi jako Irene Scarlet. *'Thunder Striker Begins'- iście rodzimy gatunek sf poruszający problematykę przemiany i nawrócenia się bohatera. Zeltrax jest bezlitosnym przedstawicielem rasy Saiyan oraz członkiem międzygalaktycznych piratów, których głównym celem jest podbijanie planet w celach czysto finansowych. Podczas misji coś poszło nie tak i Zeltrax trafia na ziemię na której dostrzega piękno i powoli uczy się kochać. Niestety jego dawni towarzysze postanawiają podbić ową cywilizacje w celu wydobycia z niej niezwykle cennego Etheru i Millenium. Zeltrax przyjmuje tożsamość Adrian Shane oraz superbohatera Thunder Striker by bronić nowego domu przed dawnymi błędami. *'The Hunter'- ostatni solowy film pierwszego sezonu Vigilantes Cinematic Universe. Głównym bohaterem jest Mateuszh Sharp, młody archeolog, którego ojciec zaginął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach gdzieś w Afryce/Australii. Podążając jego śladami dociera on do Miasta Zyuoh- mitycznego miasta prastarej niezwykle rozwiniętej cywilizacji gdzie zostaje on strażnikiem Bransolety Ziemi wybranym przez ducha lwa by strzec Zyouh od niegodziwości. Musi on ochronić je przed niezwykle niebezpiecznym najemnikiem- The Rogue. *'The Vigilantes'- punkt kulminacyjny i ostatni film pierwszego sezonu The Vigilantes oraz punkt kulminacyjny Vigilantes Cinematic Universe. W tym filmie pojawia się cała szóstka bohaterów z poprzednich filmów. Ma Marsie odnaleziona zostaje Puszka Pandory co skutkuje przebudzeniem Jabberwocka. Puszka Pandory okazuje się przechowywać w sobie jeden z Milenijnych Przedmiotów- Szafirowy Hełm Błyskawicy. Dragon Rider i Iron Knight pod wpływem Admiral Cosmos postanawiają zebrać jednostki wybitne i stworzyć drużynę The Vigilantes by połączyć siły w walce z wrogiem jakiego ziemia jeszcze nie miała.thumb Sezon Drugi *'Mystic Sorcerer'- pierwszy film drugiego sezonu The Vigilantes. Fabuła opowiada o młodym wykładowcy na uczelni Inuictusie Rexie, który jednocześnie jest potężnym alchemikiem znanym jako Mystic Sorcerer. *'Dragon Rider 2'- drugi film drugiego sezonu The Vigilantes Cinematic Universe, druga odsłona przygód Adriana Dragneela jako Dragon Rider oraz dziewiąty film z całej franczyzny. Tym razem Dragon Rider stanie na przeciwko Psycho Ridera, a w tym starciu nieocenionym sojusznikiem okaże się jego dawny przeciwnik Reverse Rider. Kategoria:The Vigilantes Kategoria:The Vigilantes Cinematic Universe